


Soulful Action

by WarpedMinded



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crazy, F/F, Mental Instability, Souled!Drusilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Wolfram & Hart were able to take Dana to the offices, where she would be taken care of. Drusilla comes to meet her boys with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulful Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogfarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/gifts).



> **Title:** Soulful Action  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel  
>  **Pairing:** Dana (Deranged Slayer)/souled!Drusilla  
>  **Genre:** Fantasy/Action  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 970  
>  **Summary:** Angel and Wolfram & Hart were able to take Dana to the offices, where she would be taken care of. Drusilla comes to meet her boys with a surprise.  
>  **Warnings:** Craziness  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Buffy or Angel. I do not make money from writing this.  
>  **Author Notes:** This was written for [](http://frogfarm.livejournal.com/profile)[**frogfarm**](http://frogfarm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/)**femslash_minis**. The requested elements are _‘Puppies, garden, fire’_. This has spoilers for Angel 5x11 “Damage”.

When Dana woke up she was in a room with light blue walls with little yellow ducks painted on it. She felt a little clearer than before, which made her wonder all the more where she was. Standing up and walking over to the door, she slammed on it a few times, but when it didn’t budge, she whimpered and curled into a ball in the corner, rocking back and forth, “Heart and head, doesn’t hurt if you hold still. Have to get home…”

The visions were just like a movie, but now she was able to tell them apart from her own memories. Sadly, the trauma from being tortured by that man left cracks and holes in her psyche, unable to ever be fixed.

:::

Spike and Angel were having a daily argument about anything and everything when the door flung open. “Spike! Daddy! I have heard a tale about a pretty little girl all twisted up inside. Mind full of pushing and pulling monsters trying to tear her apart. The fire is burning and makes the bugs under my skin writhe and burrow deeper.  Why does the fire hurt so much Daddy?” She gripped her chest, where her beating heart would be. “Does the pain ever leave Spike?” She was imploring them to answer, her eyes wide with actual fear. “So very hungry…Haven’t fed in so long.”

Spike stared at the woman he loved for over a century. “Bloody hell Angel. She’s got a soul. How the hell did that happen?” Both men just kept watching the crazy vampire with trepidation.

Drusilla didn’t hear anything, she was staring at the ceiling, her arms stretching upwards, trying to reach for something. “Take me to the muddled little darling. I want to pet and comfort her fading brightness.”

:::

Eventually they decided that they had nothing to lose, so they led Drusilla to the room the crazed Slayer was staying in.

Dru stepped into the room, her head cocked to the side as she took in the sights and smells of a Slayer. “Pretty little thing with jumbled brains inside her head.” She walked to the bed, making sure to not scare away Dana. “Won’t be hurting you none my dear. Too important to hurt, and the mean soul in me is screaming to not hurt people.” She sat down on the bed and ran her hands along the soft comforter.

:::

Dana wasn’t sure what to think of the vampire that walked into her room. She was beautiful, pale, dark hair and eyes. It was breathtaking. “Safe?” She murmured, not sure if it could be true; she was trapped in a room with no way out, and a vampire was now sitting on her bed.

“Very safe. The stars told me about the bad man who tore your mind apart. But don’t worry, he did pay.” Drusilla leaned forward as if telling a secret. “Dare he ever come back; I will pluck his eyes and watch as he feasted on them. All for you my sweet.” She had an almost innocent smile on her face.

Dana finally found the courage to scoot a little closer to the bed. “Don’t have to cut until dust?” She watched as Drusilla’s face changed to something sadder.

“Never again.” Dru slowly slid down the bed until she was sitting next to Dana. She carefully raised a hand to caress Dana’s hair, but when the young Slayer’s body went rigid, the vampires’ hand paused. “Want to see for bumps and blood. Then the puppies and kitties will all be fine.”

When Dru had said ‘puppies’ Dana looked up hopeful, “Puppies? Around here?” She looked all over the room for a sight of little pouncing animals.

Drusilla clicked her tongue and stood up, “Off to find animals to frolic with. Be back my dear, won’t even notice I am gone.”  With that she was out the door.

Drusilla had been gone less than a minute, and Dana was already missing the crazy, caring vampire. She liked the attention. Standing up, Dana walked to the door and pushed on it. When nothing gave, the Slayer pouted and sat on her bed.

:::

It wasn’t long before Drusilla practically floated into the room with a grin, “Up up! Happy day for a Slayer called you. Out to a garden with puppies galore, smiles will fly and your brightness won’t be dull.” With that she gently reached down and helped Dana up from the bed. The young Slayer was still jittery around her, so he took extra care, and purred softly, “Don’t fret sweetling, it’s a nice trip, only happy thoughts allowed.”

Dana clutched onto Drusilla’s arm as they walked out of the room and down the hallway. It didn’t take long to get to two glass sliding doors. Behind the doors was a lavish and beautiful garden, all kinds of flowers and colors lighting up the room, season be damned. She gasped when she saw a bunch of puppies flopping over each other in a hurry to get to the two women that walked into the garden. They yapped and barked, crawling over each other to get attention. Dana knelt onto the floor and touched each of the animal’s heads, smiling at all of them.

Drusilla watched with a smile and looked down in shock when a stray puppy came up to her and wagged its tail happily. “Oh beautiful creatures, so naïve.” She brought the puppy to her chest and held it close. The little dog licked the hand that was holding him, making her chuckle. She walked over to Dana and slid to the ground gracefully, her dress billowing out.

Dana leaned against Drusilla and sighed softly, “Thank you beautiful vampire.”

Dru laid her head atop Dana’s and whispered, “Drusilla, just call me Drusilla, darling.”  
  
  
 **The End**


End file.
